Twelve Days Leading Up To Christmas
by SANNIE vs. SILDIX
Summary: Just a Christmas treat for all you H/P shippers. Merry Christmas.


**December 14**

_A single tree was set outside her door._

She looked in surprise at the bundled up tree that was set just to the right of her front door. She looked up and down the hallwy - figuring that one of her neighbores just had to get things ready in their apartment for the tree to fit. She saw that every door was closed and there didn't have an air that anyone was going to come for the tree. She sighed and shrugged as she figured the delivery people just had the wrong apartment. Once she got inside she'll call a few neighbores and find out who's tree it was.

She reached her door and got her key in the lock when something got caught in her right eye - she turne and saw a note taped on the tree - a note that said **EMILY**. She grabbed the note and opened it. _I knew that you wouldn't have time to get a tree - thought I would be helpful. Merry Christmas, and have fun decorting it. - Your Secret Santa_.

So someone from her tree was going to make sure she would get into the Christmas Spirit at home. No one but the team were doing Secret Santa's that Christmas. A smile formd on her mouth as she opened her door. She would get a neighbore to help her set the tree up.

**December 15**

_Two Doves in a cage was underneath the tree._

She paused as she looked underneath the tree - two perfect white doves were sitting staring at her from their cage. She now knew whom her Secret Santa was. It had to be him - only he knew where she lived - only he had been to her place before. Only he would have the gall to break and enter too leave her this special gift. Only he knew that she loved the part about the doves in the song.

She swallowed around the lump in her throat - as she thought that perhaps, just perhaps he returned her feelings.

**December 16**

_Three Hershey's kisses were on her pillow._

They still couln't find out whom was attackin the women. She had gone to the bathroom - in hopes that a long steamy bath would help calm her tensed nerves. She walked from the bathroom and just looked at her bed - perhaps she would just try to take a little nap - perhaps she would dream of the solution to this case. She paused as she looked down at her pillow - three Hershey's - her faviorte - kisses were sitting on her pillow - her pillow had been puffed up - and her sheets and comforter had been pulled back. Waitng for her to climb in.

She closed her eyes and just allowed his after save and his essence to enter her body. She heard a door close softly downstairs.

**December 17**

_Four new songs were added to her I Pod list._

She closed he eyes as she listened to the songs that he had programmed into her I Pod. She knew that these were songs that he had picked just for her - to let her know that he truly did care for her. That he was thinking about her - that these songs were just _their _songs.

**December 18**

_Five random notes were found among her things._

He must know by now - that she fully knew it was he who was her Secret Santa. He must know by now - she returned his feelings full force. Otherwise he would never ever have the courage to leave anything in writting. He didn't sign his name - but he left these notes - that truly just touched on his love and desire for her - he wote them in his own handwritting. She had found one note so far in her bathroom - he must have come in when she was asleep. She found another one in her car, yet another one was on her desk - where anyone could see it. The fourth one she found at her place at the conference table. She found the last one on her pillow that night.

**December 19**

_Six new scents were added to her bath._

She knew than that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He had found the scents that he knew that would most please her. Scents that truly made her - her. She never figured this out herself - but seeing the scents that he had put next to her bath - she knew that he knew her better than anyone else. They hadn't even been able to get to truly know one another - yeah they had hugged once or twice - after a difficult case. After one of them were truly in harms way. They stood, sat close to one another - but they never allowed themselves to give into their growing passion. Too much was at stake - too much was still at stake.

But if she could only have him as a secret Santa - than that was enough for her.

**December 20**

_Seven new reasons to love him came to mind._

The case had finally ended. All the paper work had been done. Everyone ended up at the bar to unwind. He in his way had paid sole attention to her. Making sure tha she as having a good time and allowing herself to relax. She his hands clench as the man came up to try to hit on her - the drunk was getting rude pretty quick - before she could handle the situtaion herself - he had calmly and firmly removed the drunk from her site - she watched as he firmly guided the drunk towards the exist. He had retured and silently took his rightful place at her side.

He walked beside her to her car and told her that he would follow her home - to make sure the drunk wouldn't be causing anymore trouble for her. She wanted to ask him to come inside - but she didn't.

**December 21**

_Eight new sparkles came to his eyes._

He asked her to remain - to spend time with him and his son. She saw new sparkles in his eyes and knew that the six that she saw were or his little boy. Afte he had beaten them game after game - his son wanted to be in her arms as he feel asleep. As she rested her head against his son's head - she saw two new sparkles that hadn't been there before - she knew that those where her own - only hers.

**December 22**

_Nine more reasons to remain in his arms._

The nightmares had returned - full force. He had noticed and said tha he would stay on her couch - in case she needed someone during the night. She had wroken up in tears and screaming - he had rushed in and wrapped his arms silently around her. She began to feel safe in his arms and she allowed him to comfort her. To keep her safe from all harm - to be her safe Haven.

**December 23**

_Ten reasons just to dream._

Even through she would never tell him vocally how she felt for him - that she returned his feelings. She still had her dreams - her dreams that they were finally happy and together - as a family.

**December 24**

_Eleven reasons to be blessed._

She finally told him. She told him how she loved him. How she would always love him. Even through they could never be together. He told her that they wold make it. That they would be able to be together - as lovers, best friends, man and wife. That no one or anything can keep them apart. He crushed her into his arms and they didn't let each other go.

**December 25**

_Tweleve reasons never to leave his side ever._

She looked at her finger and saw the ring. They had rushed to the chapel the pervious night and said their vows to one another. The entire team were there to witness - his son and ex wife were there. Her mother was there. They vowed to love one another for the rest of time - to never let go of each other.

**Christmas 2008**


End file.
